Witch With The Royals
by SarahJayneM
Summary: Bella is a modern day witch, one day one of her spells goes terribley wrong and she finds herself in the 18th century with the royals, will a certain Prince Edward be her destiny or will history be rewritten? Cullens&Swans. Normal Pairings. Read & Reviw
1. Time Trials

Hey I'm back with a brand new story, hope you like x

Bella's POV

(Modern Day 21st century)

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep,Beep…

Ohhhhh noooooo, it's too early. I turned over in my bed and practically wacked my alarm clock, anything to shut it up. I rolled back over and pulled my cover over my head welcoming the warmth.

"Bella! Bella honey it's time to get up."

My mum was always an early riser, something I could never be able to do, everyday for the past 18 years she was my wake up call.

"Mmmmmmm hmmmmmm" was all I could say.

Bang Bang Bang Bang.

Oh no, now she was coming up the stairs and straight for my room as usual, I immediately curled up even further in my bed in the hopes she wouldn't wake me up or take my cover off me, it never worked but I always tried.

My door clicked open and…

"Bella, you need to get up, I have some new spells to teach you today and you will need all of your strength."

I sat up slightly and tried to look at her, "What type of spells?"

"Well you'll just have to wait and see, so the faster you get up and dressed the quicker you'll find out."

"Fine, I'm up I'm up."

She walked out of my room and I immediately collapsed back on my bed.

I wonder what spells she had in store for me today?

I was 18 now, 5"6, long brown hair, brown eyes, average looking and curves in the right places. I wasn't by any means beautiful but I was happy with me. Now I'm 18 I am a fully fledged witch but I am still learning odds bits and pieces.

Us witches can fly and yes we do need a broom of some sort, we can pretty much do anything we set our minds to except the only thing we can't tamper with is Love. All witches only had that one rule and so we stuck to it as to not anger the elders (royal witches).

I rose groggily from my bed and went for my wardrobe, I pulled out a pair of black leggings and a navy top that was low cut and fell above my knees. I left my hair natural, it was slightly curly but I liked it that way. I applied natural make up but made my eyes defined with mascara and eyeliner, I took one look in the mirror and decided I was happy. To finish my look I added black ankle boots that had studded detail on them, my favourites

I grabbed my bag which had everything in it from my phone and iPod to sunglasses.

I ran downstairs and was greeted by a bowl of cereal in the kitchen.

"Hey mum" I sat down and started eating. "So what new spell's am I learning today?"

She turned to look at me, "Time spells"

I stopped eating, "What?"

"Time Spells"

"But mum you know that they are only for the most advanced witch, what if something went wrong and I changed the whole history of the world?" I was panicking now, time spells were really tricky to master even for a fully fledged witch like me.

"Calm down Bella, the sooner you learn, the sooner you can master them, so hurry up, eat your breakfast get your bag and coat and we will practice in the woods behind the house, ok?"

"Fine" I left some of my breakfast grabbed my coat from under the stairs and followed my mum to the woods.

We were thick into the woods now when I asked, "Mum its freezing out here, where are we going?"

"Further into the woods, im sure you don't want anybody getting caught in your time spells, do you?" I gave her the ohhhhh look "No, I didn't think so."

When my mum finally stopped we were completely surrounded by trees every way I looked.

"Right Bella, this will do. First of all we will start with the basics, which is to skip into the future by a few minutes."

"Okay, what do I need to do?"

"repeat after me…

As far as I can throw, transport me to the future in the minute of two" She said it so confidently, so I repeated.

"As far as I can throw, transport me to the future in the minute of two" I mimicked

"Very good Bella, now there I s a very simple hand movement to go with this, even a child could do it."

"haaa ok."

"When you say 'as far as I can throw', push your right arm out infront of you and keep it there, then when you say 'in the minute of two' point out two of your fingers."

"Is that it?"

"Yes, so try it, take a strong stance and when you are ready."

I took a deep breath repositioned myself and looked straight.

"As far as I can throw (Right arm out), transport me to the future in the minute of two (two fingers pointing forward)"

I watched before me as the scene that was the woods seemed to move, then everything was still. I looked around and everything was still the same.

"Mum, did it work? Nothing has changed?"

"Bella, nothing will look like it has changed but we are 2 minutes in the future, its because nothing was happening around us to notice it."

"Oh I get you, I cant believe I did it! Aggghhhh"

I was jumping around now.

My mum came rushing over to me top calm me down, "Bella, Bella calm down you need to learn the past yet, which is a lot harder."

"Awwwwwwww." Way to put a downer on my good mood mum.

Right to go back into the past, you need to say…

" Take me back in the day, only by 2 minutes I say' When you say this you do exactly the same as the future but with you left arm."

"Okay, I'll try it."

I took my stance once more, "Take me back in the day (Left arm out), only by two minutes I say (two fingers pointing forward."

Everything happened exactly the way it day last time but in reverse and before I knew it we were bak in the present day 21st century.

"Well Done Bella that was excellent for a first time."

"Thanks what's next?"

We continued on for another hour, where I mastered a day, a week and a month. The next obstacle a year.

"Mum are you sure I'm ready for a whole year?"

"Well you never know until you try it."

Now repeat after me,

"I want to peer, into the future a year.' There are no hand movements for this only confident strong words."

"I want to peer, into the future a year." Just like before everything moved until I looked around and the leaves on the floor had moved, branches on the trees were soaring to their heights and I knew I had done well.

Mum had also taught me to use a spell In time if I ever got stuck, so that it would bring me back to my present day. It goes, ' I am confused with nowhere to go, so send me back to the place I call home'.

"Well Bella you are doing much better than I had ever hoped, so let's go back to our present day shall we, together on 3."

W e held hands and spoke the words, "1,2,3…I am confused with nowhere to go, so let's go back to the place I call home."

I could feel myself being transported through time and space, the wind rushing all around us, we landed on the ground to be met with the sight that was our living room in the present day just how we had left it an hour ago.

"You must feel exhausted Bella, sit down for a bit, try and think of some new incantations you can use."

"I'll go and lie down in my room, I'll be back down for dinner."

"Ok."

I ran up the stairs to my room dumped my bag on the floor, and with my coat still on collapsed once more on my bed.

Hope you liked my first chapter, READ AND REVIEW!

Sarah x


	2. Big Mistake

Previously…

I ran up the stairs to my room dumped my bag on the floor, and with my coat still on collapsed once more on my bed.

And Now…

Bella's POV

I must have sat on my bed for ten minutes when I decided to get a pen and paper and think of some more time incantations.

I went to my computer desk and pulled out my note pad and pen and wrote the title 'Time Incantations'.

Past spells:

Lets raise the bar and take me back to the first world war.

There are royals in the 18th century back in the day, so take me there I say.

I desire, to be at the great London fire.

Future spells:

2012 Olympics are comin', so take me there I summon.

What does the future hold, take me to when I am old.

My grandchildren I see, so there I want to be.

After looking them over I decided they needed to be more specific otherwise I could end up anywhere in the great London fire or on the race track in 2012 or in a castle in 18th century England.

Definitely not good. But I couldn't help it I wanted to see what would happen, curiosity killed the cat, oh well.

I thought I best have my bag on me just incase anything went wrong and I needed to ring home, or I could just use the present day spell if I ever got stuck.

Now which spell?

I have always wanted to see the royals, so to the past I go.

With my coat on, bag over shoulder and words in my mind I took my stance in my bedroom.

"There are royals in the 18th century back in the day, so take me back there I say"

I felt like the room was spinning, I collapsed on stone hard floor.

I could hear voices around me, "Miss? Miss are you alright?"

Oh no what had I done. I immediately blacked out before I felt myself being caught by unfamiliar arms.

…A day later…

I woke to a hand shaking my shoulder, "Miss, Miss?"

I gasped and sat up taking in the area around me. I looked down and I was still wearing my normal 21st century clothes.

"Miss are you alright?"

I looked to my left and there was the most handsome guy sat next to my bed, staring intently at me. He had brown russet hair and the most gorgeous emerald green eyes.

"Errr, who are you?"

"So sorry allow me to introduce myself, I am Prince Edward of England. And you are?"

"Prince of England?" Oh no the spell had worked and I was stuck in the 18th century with the royals.

"Indeed, just look where you are."

I looked around, I needed to make sure my spell had worked.

"What year is it?"

"I beg your pardon, Miss…?

"Bella" nooo don't tell him that, hes the prince! Wait do they burn witches in this time.

" Well then Miss Bella the year is 1707 and the date is December 1st"

"I'm really sorry but I have got to go" I jumped up from the bed, pulled on my shoes that were on the floor, then ran around the room looking for my coat.

"But Miss Bella you only just arrived, do you know how you arrived."

I froze and turned to find him standing right behind me , I blushed and looked down. "Yes and it wasn't supposed to happen it was a mistake, I'm terribly sorry to have troubled you Prince Edward but I must be on my way."

I think that is how you are supposed to talk to a prince, in this day and age everything is very formal I think, women curtsy and men bow and they dress for every occasion.

I gasped, he must think I'm some sort of hooker the way I'm dressing, women from this era are very conceived and here I am with skin tight leggings a low cut top and boots. Great.

I had to get out of here, he can't know anything about the future if he does I could change the whole of history!

I had to risk it, I ran to the wardrobe. I could hear Prince Edward run after me but I don't think he perceived me to be so fast and I slammed the doors of the wardrobe before he caught me.

"Miss Bella, you have only just arrived and my parents the King and Queen would very much like to hear how you are."

"I'm sorry Prince Edward I must go, I do not belong, I thank you for your hospitality but I must be leaving."

"As you wish, I shall fetch you a carriage Miss Bella."

"That is very kind of you Prince Edward" Yes my chance to escape, when he goes to get the carriage I can poof myself back home.

I stepped out of the wardrobe when I heard him leave the room.

I took my stance and called, "I am confused with nowhere to go, so let's go back to the place I call home."

Ofcourse I landed back in my living room.

I took in my surroundings and let out a sigh of relief.

"MUM! MUM!"

She came running into the room, "Bella, Bella whats wrong?"

"I used a spell to go back to the past and I ended up in the royal castle and there was prince Edward and a wardrobe and I blacked out." I was panting after saying all of that.

"Isabella Marie Swan you did what?"

"Went to the 18th century, 1707 December 1st"

"You didn't mess anything up, what did you say, you didn't reveal anything about the future, if you did you are in big trouble."

"No I didn't don't worry, as soon as I blacked out I was out for a day, then I woke up and said I had to leave and when prince Edward went to get me a carriage I came back."

"Are you sure you didn't say anything?"

"Positive" I was sure about that.

"Did you leave anything?"

My eyes widened as it was clear I had left the one thing that held the future, my bag with modern day technology.

"Oh nooooo! Mum my bag, with my phone, IPod and other stuff in!"

I looked to my mum and her face was pure horror struck.

"I'll have to go back." It wasn't a question that bag was vital to the history changing.

"Bella what if you get stuck and you can't get back this time?"

"I'll send you a psychic note and I'll wait for your reply."

"Ok, hurry back don't talk to anybody we aren't supposed to effect major events Bella, unless it is meant to be."

"How do I know if it is meant to be?"

"You will see the sign of the witches, do you remember what it is?"

"Yes"

"Then go, I will expect to hear your psychic note as soon as possible, good luck I trust you."

"Thanks mum"

"Only you can figure this out, its every witch for themselves, take as long as you need."

I nodded and took the all too familiar stance.

"There are royals in the 18th century back in the day, so take me back there I say"

Once again the room was spinning.

I opened my eyes and was stood in an unfamiliar room, it was pitch black and I couldn't see a single thing.

I stood still and listened. There was movement to my right and I could vaguely make out a bed.

Great now I'm stuck in somebody's bedroom in the middle of the night and I can't see a single thing.

Without making a sound, I attempted to sneak over to the door; well what I thought was the door. But because the floor was stone and I had my boots on, this was nearly impossible.

I took a step and cringed back on myself as I heard my heel on the floor.

There was a bigger movement to my back, think of a sleeping spell, quick, quick, quick, quick, wait I can't do that to a royal if it is a royal I would be dead for sure!

"Who's there?" It just had to be Prince Edward didn't it! Maybe he has my bag?

I stayed silent, then I heard footsteps getting closer to me, but I couldn't move or he would know I was here.


	3. Caught In The Act

Previously…

"Who's there?" It just had to be Prince Edward didn't it? Maybe he has my bag?

I stayed silent, then I heard footsteps getting closer to me, but I couldn't move or he would know I was here.

And Now..

EPOV…

I had been asleep now for a few hours until I felt the air move around me, I looked to the source and saw a dim light appear and fade which was followed by a bang and a gasp. I hadn't left my window open so nobody could have entered my room without the guard knowing and my chambers are always locked at night.

I could barely see it was so dark but I could definitely see a figure, I leaned closer off my bed and the figure stopped.

Silence.

Then a clicking type of noise was heard from the floor. Somebody was defffinetly in my chambers but who would dare break into the royal chambers?

"Who's there?" there was no answer but I could definitely feel a presence.

I moved closer towards the figure but they did not move.

I wanted the element of surprise so without thought I charged and brought my intruder crashing to the ground.

"Aaaaagggh get off me!" It was a woman's voice. She struggled in my grasp but was no match for my strength.

I had both her hands behind her back and she on the floor. Her hands opened behind her back and she ushered the words…"Trus." (push in latin)

I was thrown backwards but only enough so she could escape and for me to be knocked off balance.

I heard her run to the door only for it to be locked, I heard her trying effortlessly at the handle.

I walked over to my candles and lit them. "I will ask you again only once who's there?"

"It's me Bella"

Bella's POV

Great now I've got to tell him, the doors locked no other way out I can't see and he's lit the candle.

"It's me Bella"

"Miss Bella, I do ask why are you in my bed chambers at such a late hour and how may I ask did you enter the premesis?" He sounded so sexy but I knew I had to answer.

"I'm looking for something of mine."

"What makes you think that such a thing of your's will be in my bed chambers?"

"Errr, I had a feeling you would have it." I sounded so unsure he must have known.

EPOV

She did intrigue me so, when I fetched her a carriage and she was gone, The whole castle was searched today and she was never found. It can't be possible. The way she dresses is so unlady like I would think she knows nothing of our day to day society.

Her speech isn't exactly how one addresses a prince either, or anybody at that. She says it how's it is without the formalities, I like it.

She had left something of hers behind and I had kept it under my bed but I would never look in any woman's possessions it is unjust. It had intrigued me once or twice throughout the day but I was occupied looking around the castle for her.

I walked towards her and she made no effort to move from the door.

"Miss Bella…"

"Just Bella" she answered before I could say anything else, how rude to interrupt.

"As you wish, Bella how did you enter the castle and why is such a thing so important?" she still hadn't answered my question.

"I can't tell you but please it is vital that I get it back." she sounded cautious. What if she was a spy? Or an intruder?

I was even more intrigued, maybe the case held riches of some kind or the answer to a mystery.

"Miss Bella, I assure you I have no idea what you are talking about, I suggest I escort you to a bed chamber where you can rest up and we will search tomorrow. The King and Queen still wish to hear how you are."

BPOV

He was hiding something from me, I can tell, he's avoiding talking about my bag! Honestly, royals.

What do I do. Do I go along with his plan or not, I need help, mum, I'll send her a psychic note.

Prince Edward was unlocking his door and so I took my chance.

I closed my eyes and replayed the story to in my mind, pictured my mum's face and released. I opened my eyes and Prince Edward was holding the door open for me.

I needed to stall time for my mum to reply.

"Do you mind if I sit for a minute I feel a bit drained."

He immediately rushed to my side, "Are you not well, do you need anything." He was being very over protective.

"Calm down, I'm fine I just want to sit for a minute" I was laughing while saying this, when I realized what I had just said to the prince of England I mentally slapped myself. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean…"

"That's quite alright Miss Bella, I find your speech fascinating."

"Fascinating?" he moved for us to take a seat on his couch and so we did.

W e sat side by side.

"You talk as if you are not acquainted with modern day formalities."

"haaaa" modern day? He hasn't got a clue. "Sorry, you are very observant." I was captured now, what else had he noticed? "Well then Prince Edward you seemed to have sized me up, anymore assumptions about me?" I regretted it the moment I said it, he might be too observant for his own good.

He looked at me deeply in the eyes, a searching look on his face.

We sat staring at each other for a few seconds when we both looked to our left hands at the same time and gasped.

My hand was tingling and I'm guessing by his reaction it was happening to him as well.

The Witch's Sign, my mum was talking about. When a witch meets her soul mate and gazes into the soul (eyes are the window of the soul) both their left hands will tingle (because that's the marriage hand) and be surrounded by small balls of light.

My Soul Mate? In the 18th century? I was thrilled for finding my Soul Mate but how would this work?

I looked once more around us as we both watched the small balls of light fade away, in awe.

We gazed at each other amazed the biggest grin on each of our face's.

Now I had to tell him everything, but how? I think the beginning would be a good start.

Here goes nothing…

"Prince Edward…"

"Miss Bella?" he asked questioningly.

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
